My Personal Fairytale
by UnknownAlicex3
Summary: I may not have the life of a normal girl's dream, but these moments had described my personal fairy tale as I lived with the person I love the most from the time when I first fell for him, from now on and always. Kyoko's take on her life with the Vongola Decimo, 2795 one shot fluff.


**A/N: These ideas just popped in my head when I imagined the life of Tsuna and Kyoko in the future if it ever comes true. It's divided to five themes so please R&R and my author best friend, KawaiiDesuNee proofread this fic for me since I'm not good at writing first person POV. Thanks Nica! ^^ **

**Oh and it's my first one shot so thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed this short fic! :D**

**Disclaimer: Let's see...if I own KHR then Tsuna will confess and live happily ever after with Kyoko, which isn't happening in the canon T_T So NO, I don't own KHR.**

* * *

**My Personal Fairytale**

**Welcome home….**

I would always gaze at the calm blue skies that resemble him so much, hoping it would help calm my anxiousness. My mind would wander off to the very time he turned back with that black coat fluttering along him and the guardians following suit. Some of them left with worried frowns while I smiled thankfully to them as they nodded, promising to protect their sky in my place. He would never fail to kiss my forehead and flash that reassuring smile while repeating the words that he would always utter before leaving through those doors.

"I promise I'll return."

I believe he will, I really do. So I always made sure that my lips would always send him off with a soft smile, hiding my worries and plead for him to stay. I would wait for him no matter how badly injured he is. As by the time he comes back, the bruises, cuts and blood never failed to be present on his pinstripe suit. I keep telling myself that I have decided, even when he left for 'work' to only return after weeks with tattered clothes and often trails of crimsons visible on his face and skin, he would always walk in with a bright grin while I hurried down the grand staircase as soon as I heard of his return. I always have to hold back the tears as relief wash over me when I run to his arms while he had that surprised look and said things like his clothes were dirty or that he was covered with blood. I would just tighten my grasp and taking in his familiar warmth, making sure that he's really back before smiling like I always do.

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun."

**His work…**

A mafia boss always has piles of work; that fact I had known from how he occasionally couldn't even find time for a nap. Though on the times that he did, I made sure to place a blanket over his sleeping figure before taking the stacks of paperwork towering his desk to my study room. I had secretly asked Tsu-kun's ex-tutor to teach me beforehand on how to handle his work and so I'll take one piece after another, carefully reading through the details and writing suggestions by the side where necessary. By the time he woke up, Tsu-kun would glanced over his desk and ruffle his chestnut hair in confusion before mumbling to himself,

"That's weird…I don't remember having this less paperwork…"

**Teas and Sweets….**

I would knock on his office doors with a tray of teas and sweets that I learned to make from the maids. He would call out for me to come in and I would always catch a glimpse of him rubbing his temples or having that troubled look on his serious face as he holds a piece of paper on hand. Tsu-kun would look up from those papers and grin when he realizes that it was me before putting down whatever work he had on the mahogany table. I would return his smile while placing the refreshments on the little space on his table void of any paperwork. He breathed out a 'thank you' before sipping on the tea and sighed in content when I moved to massage his stiff shoulders. We talked about various things from our daily routine and he would tell me what was troubling him. Most of the times, it would be due to the disagreeable mafia families that would rather choose to fight instead of talking it out peacefully like what Tsu-kun always chooses to do.

"I don't understand why the Tomaso family still refused to accept the agreements I made even when it's blatantly advantageous to them."

And then I would cheer him on, hoping to relieve his stress while planning an idea in the back of my mind. If I remember correctly, the boss of the Tomaso family cares deeply for his wife who loves cakes and tea. Maybe I'll have a nice chat with her on a well-known café while trying to befriend her at the same time. Having the lady convince her husband of Tsu-kun's idea wouldn't be so bad since it worked for the wives of the other families I've already 'come to good terms' with before.

**Your Promise…**

The workers in the Vongola mansion and even the subordinates would bow at me while I politely greet them with a smile. The cooks in the kitchen made various delicacies ranging from drinks to desserts and are always ready to do their job when asked. Maids were busying themselves with cleaning up the mansion until every inch was practically spotless. I sighed; sometimes I even wonder if I deserved the luxury that comes along with being the Vongola Decimo's wife. The thoughts had slipped my tongue when we were alone in his office and he gazed at me with a mix of forlorn and sorry before suddenly pulling me to his warm embrace.

"I should be the one thanking you for staying by my side…..even when you know that I couldn't give you the simplest thing, a safe life, and even dragged you in the mafia world with me."

His grasped tightened around me as his tone lowered with pure guilt. My caramels widened but soon a soft smile graced my lips as I return his hold. I recalled the words he had said to me on the very day he knelt down with a hoping smile and revealed the hidden velvet box from his pockets as he uttered the words that made me cry in tears of joy.

"But you promised to protect me right? And I said yes."

**These Moments….**

It was a normal day in the mansion where Tsu-kun had just returned from one of his meetings. I had just come back from one of the 'tea time' with a mafia boss' wife when I heard that the discussion didn't go as smoothly as he hoped. His right hand man informed me that Tsu-kun had immediately went to our bedroom and that his mood was probably not one of his best, judging from his expression. I quickly rushed on my feet and opened the door only to find him leaning over a crib at one corner of the room. He was holding our one year old son who was laughing wholeheartedly in his father's hug. But what surprised me the most was that the brunette I called my husband had tears streaming down his face as he grinned blissfully. I walked up to him and ask him what was wrong. He answered me with his hands trembling and his voice came out as stutters.

"K-Kyoko, h-he called me 'Papa'!".

He said before showering the baby with kisses and I could only giggle at his words. This man, the mafia boss known as the fearful Vongola Decimo whom I have married, is still the same caring and loving Tsunayoshi Sawada even now. Tsu-kun kissed me on my cheek before letting me hold the little brunette. I smiled as the tiny life on my hands squeal happily before tugging on the sleeve of both of his parents.

"Papa!...M-Mama!"

By then, it was Tsu-kun's turn to chuckle as I hold a palm over my mouth, gasping as hot tears rolled down and another already threatening to fall. He held up a hand and brushed my damp cheeks before smiling warmly.

"Looks like you've never changed too, Kyoko."

And that was when I knew. That I may not have the life of a normal girl's dream...but these moments had described my personal fairy tale as I lived with the person I loved the most from the time when I first fell for him, from now on and always.

"I love you, Tsu-kun."


End file.
